1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to retractable/extendable styluses.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical stylus includes a housing, a retractable stylus body slidably accommodated in the housing and having a tip formed one end thereon, and a cap covering and protecting the tip. To retract the stylus body, an exterior force is directly exerted on the tip to make the stylus body retract into the housing. Thus, the tip may be easily damaged after the tip is used many times.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.